A necktie is a long strip of fabric with a wider head portion and a narrower tail end. After the necktie is tied around a wearer's neck, the necktie ideally will have a knot with a generally triangular shape, and the head portion will cover the tail portion of the necktie. Neckties occupy an important part of a man's wardrobe. They are always used with a business suit and often are the most memorable accessory a man can wear, as neckties are made in a variety of patterns and colors, reflecting the wearer's taste. As a result, the tie must be properly tied so that the knot is aesthetically pleasing, with a neat, balanced, and uniform shape.
Unfortunately, the tying of such knots seems to have become a lost art, and necktie wearers find themselves often having to retie knots, sometimes repeatedly, to form a satisfactory knot. As a result, more and more men have turned to clip-on ties with pre-formed knots. However, such ties have an artificial appearance and are provided in a limited choice of colors and fabrics.
Other devices have been proposed for supporting or forming necktie knots, including various hangers, hooks, zippers, and chains. Some of the devices are part of a necktie “package,” some remain in the knot, and some are removed after a knot is tied. However, all have drawbacks; some are complicated or cumbersome, others result in a bulky knot, and still others are uncomfortable to wear. None of the prior art devices has the simplicity and advantages of the present invention.